


All's Well Except Alex

by pneumatics



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, alex is a whiny sick puppy, but he's in love so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pneumatics/pseuds/pneumatics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is sick, and Scott has blackmail material. What's a girl to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All's Well Except Alex

**Author's Note:**

> I love Alex, and I hope you love this. Let's get it onnnnnn.

In all honesty, the only reason you did this was because Scott had some compromising information that you really didn’t want to surface. And you could’ve taken it back, but subconsciously, you wanted to do this. Take care of Alex. After his last mission, he had come down with a fierce bout of something, and was now indisposed in his room. His mutation was going out of control and it was making his temperature dramatically fluctuate. He was ice cold at all times, and since ice was your mutation, you could help take the edge off. But really. It was all because of Scott.  
-  
You walked into Alex’s room holding a basket of hot towels and fever medication.

  
“Uh, Alex? Hello?” you ventured.

  
“Go away,” you heard him moan from the pile of blankets on the bed. You walked over to his windows and pulled back the curtains. Light immediately flooded the room, and Alex groaned.

  
“Close the curtains and leave,” he snarked.

  
“Can’t do that,” you mused quietly. Instead, you moved to sit on the edge of his bed. A significantly blanket covered lump shifted, and his head emerged somewhere near the pillows.

  
“Whaddya want?” he mumbled, squinting against the light. You placed a hand against his forehead, and tried not to visibly wince at how cold it was. For someone whose temperature was usually above normal, this was a severe difference. You let him know this, as you placed a hot cloth on his head, and moved to start up the fireplace.

  
“That’s cute,” you heard him say.

  
“What is?” you responded, paying him no mind.

  
“You think I’m hot.” That made you swivel your head. Alex mischievously looked on from the bed.

  
“Well,” you started, “the only reason I’m here is because right now, you,” you pointed at him, “are very not.” That made his shoulders slump in defeat, and he pulled his covers up to hide his face again. Figures, that Alex Summers acted like a toddler when he was ill. He was right though. You did think he was hot; that was undeniable. You and Alex had something of a thing going on. It was always endless snark and banter when you talked, but he always had your back in a fight. There were times that he would bring you coffee after training, or you’d save him breakfast when he was late. You liked him. You liked him a lot. Course, you’d never let him know that. For all of his charm, Alex was an ass. An attractive, yet completely insufferable ass.  
-  
The afternoon hours passed with more whining from Alex and more hot cloths from you. You had just finished lunch on the floor, and were packing up the leftovers. The curtains were once again closed, and the lighting in the room was low. From across the room, you could see Alex noticeably shivering. Leaving your lunch on the table, you stepped over and sat down by him.

  
“C’mere,” you said, and wrapped your arms around him. Using the little leverage you had, you drew him over to the fire, and threw a blanket over his shoulders.  
“All better,” you said, satisfied with your work.

  
"You know, there are other ways you could warm me up," Alex slurred. You scoffed at him as he turned to you with a dopey look on his face.

  
"I don't think you could handle it," you laughed, running a hand through his hair. Alex attempted a confident smirk.

  
"Don't know unless you try ri-" his face screwed up mid sentence and he let out a powerful sneeze that knocked him over.

  
"Right," you state, trying to keep a straight face, "you can handle it." Alex groaned from his position on the floor.

  
“Shut up,” he whined, “you’re supposed to be taking care of me.” You rolled your eyes at that.

  
“Make me,” you said, mocking his childish tone of voice, “Mr. ‘I Can Handle It’.” Alex tensed on the floor.

  
“You really want me to?” he whispered, his voice dropping an octave. The hair on the back of your neck stood up, and you started stammering, clearly flustered. He had never acted like this before.

  
“What I want,” you said, sounding strangled, “is for you to get back in bed.” Alex rolled over to face you, raising an eyebrow. Suddenly, you were painfully aware of the situation. Painfully aware of Alex’s shirtless body right in your line of sight. Painfully aware of the words that had tumbled out of your mouth. Painfully aware of the blush crawling up your chest and onto your cheeks. What was composure? You didn’t know anymore.

  
“Th-that’s not what I meant,” you breathed shallowly. Alex smirked, sitting up.

  
“Are you sure?” the arrogance in his voice snapped you out of it. You ran a frustrated hand across your face.

  
“Yes, jackass, I’m su-” you were cut off by his body colliding into yours, pressing you back onto the floor. Alex’s face hovered over yours, and he shot you an animalistic grin.

  
“Are you sure?” he repeated, his eyes darkening as he studied your face. You closed your eyes, and mentally made a note to thank Scott later. Wrapping your legs around his torso, you pushed against his shoulders and flipped the two of you over. Leaning closer to him, you could feel his heartbeat rapidly thudding against his chest.

  
“I think,” you say, running your fingers along his jawline, “your fever is making you delirious.” The heat in Alex’s eyes faded a bit as he scoffed.  
“Well, I think,” he mimicked, “that if you had been paying attention,” his smile widened, “you would’ve noticed that my fever broke an hour ago.” You leaned back, slightly stunned at the remark.

  
“B-but,” you faltered, “but you sneezed so hard you fell over!” you exclaimed. Alex snickered at your astonishment.

  
“Yeah, and Scott could do that when he didn’t want to go to school.” he said, eyes dancing with amusement. Alex sat up, burying his face in your shoulder.  
“I wanted to stay here,” he hummed, “with you.” You bit your lip at that.

  
“Why?” you asked, trying everything to ignore the taut muscle being pressed up against you. Alex made a noise in the back of his throat.

  
“Why?” he repeated, wonderstruck. “You are unbelievable.” With that, he tangled his hand in your hair and pulled your lips to his.  
-  
Your hands fisted into Alex’s hair as you pulled him closer. The temperature of the room was slowly rising so you let the ice under your skin surface. Alex hissed at the cool contact, and immediately leveled it out with a rush of heat. The opposing forces of your mutations created a satisfying balance. You were ready to go further, but you were interrupted by a scuffling sound and someone clearing their throat a little too loudly. Breaking away, you turned to see Scott and Hank in the doorway. Scott had a shit-eating grin on his face, while Hank, at least, had the decency to look embarrassed.

  
"Hello." Alex said, dragging out the word languidly. You groaned, burying your face in his shoulder. You could feel the laughter reverberating in his chest.

  
“We’re busy,” you grumbled. Hank turned pink while Scott’s eyes danced with delight.

  
"Next time I'm sick, I want you to take care of me too!" Scott stated. Hank elbowed him in the ribs, but he was smiling too. You glared weakly at Scott, who winked. Alex noticed this, and scowled.

  
"Nice try, but she's mine," he said, pulling you close, "so get lost." The look on his face said he definitely wasn't asking. Muttering some really insincere apologies, Hank dragged Scott out of the room, the younger Summers hooting and laughing. Alex shook his head, grinning at his brother's antics.

  
"'Now," you said, leaning against him, "where were we?"


End file.
